STORIETTE
by Mel-985
Summary: Penggalan kisah-kisah kecil sederhana yang terjadi diantara mereka. Tetsuya, Seijuurou, Chihiro, Nigou, juga yang lainnya. Main chara Akakuro. Cover belong to aiharasama (aiharasama-tumblr-com)
1. Longing

**[1]**

 **LONGING**

 **.**

Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Warning :

Typo(s), AU, Yaoi, DLDR, cover not mine, it's only fictitious

Cast(s):

Akashi Seijuurou

Mayuzumi Chihiro

Kuroko Tetsuya

.

.

Iris sewarna rubi indah itu menatap hamparan bunga di depannya, musim semi begitu penuh warna setelah musim dingin yang kelabu berakhir.

Kuncup sakura mulai bermekaran. Merah muda memberi rona pada langit biru. Angin yang berhembus membawa hawa sejuk, beraroma flora manis.

Namun di sini lain. Bukan bunga yang mekar di ranting langsing, yang pada saatnya nanti akan berguguran serupa hujan petal bernuansa merah muda.  
Di sini, sepanjang mata memandang yang ada hamparan bunga nemophila yang cantik, berwarna biru muda atau dikenal dengan nama _baby blue eyes_.  
Tumbuhan perdu yang tumbuh rapat dengan tinggi sama, serupa permadani bergelombang mengikuti tekstur tanah yang berbukit.

Bukit Hitachi, taman tepi laut di perfektur Ibaraki

Perjalanan lebih dari dua jam dari Tokyo seolah terbayarkan dengan panorama yang disajikan.

Ia berdiri di teras sebuah restoran. Memenuhi undangan rekanan bisnis yang akan membicarakan proyek pembangunan tempat liburan keluarga. Waktu pertemuan masih setengah jam lagi, pria itu sengaja datang lebih awal.

Rasa tentram memenuhi relung hatinya. Warna biru muda yang membawanya pada kedamaian.  
"Seandainya saja kau ada di sini, Tetsuya," bisiknya lirih. Angin meniup bunga-bunga, menggoyangkannya ke arah yang sama, seakan menyisir surai biru langit milik seseorang. Dalam benaknya ia membayangkan sosok beriris biru langit, yang pergi mengejar mimpinya setahun yang lalu.

.

 _"Akashi-kun besok aku akan ke Amsterdam,"_ serupa kata perpisahan. Seketika itu ia merasa hidungnya mampet, oksigen seolah enggan masuk ke saluran nafasnya, darah dalam pembuluh kapilernya seakan mogok beroperasi.

 _"Akashi-kun..."_ tangan kecil itu mengibas-ngibas di depan wajahnya, membantu menyadarkan dari jeda sesaat.

 _"Tetsuya..."_ wajah cantik itu meneleng, sementara kedua mata lebarnya seolah bolak balik menatap kedua mata rubi, kiri-kanan, kiri-kanan.

 _"Kenapa tiba-tiba sekali?"_ setelah ia meraup udara mengisi dua kantong paru-paru yang serasa mengkerut.

 _"Aku sudah mengatakannya berulang kali, tapi kau tidak mau mendengar,"_ mata itu masih saja menatapnya dengan cara yang sama.

Ia tidak rela, sungguh. Bagaimana kalau di Belanda nanti ada orang yang suka pada Tetsuya, bagaimana kalau ada yang jatuh cinta terus terobsesi, terus memaksakan cintanya, terus Tetsuya menerimanya, atau bagaimana kalau ada orang yang menjahati, Tetsuya itu lemah! Pikirannya berputar serupa gasing yang tidak bisa berhenti.

Ia mencoba berspekulasi.

 _"Tetsuya, kalau kau tetap mau pergi, pergi saja, kita akhiri semuanya!"_ suaranya berat. Ia yakin Kuroko akan merajuk, lalu membatalkan kepergiannya.

 _"Baiklah Akashi-kun kalau itu yang kau mau."_ Mata rubi membola, orang yang dicintainya tidak mempertahankannya!

.

Di tangannya sebuah gawai aktif merekam hamparan bunga berwarna biru. Sungguh ia rindu pada mantan tak resminya di Belanda sana.

Jarinya menggeser fitur _galery_ , wajah yang membayangi setiap saat tampak tengah tersenyum.

"Kenapa tidak kau telepon saja?" sebuah suara terdengar dari arah samping, luput dari perhatiannya, karena matanya hanya tertuju pada sosok yang bersinar dari layar lima inci lebih.

"Maaf, Mayuzumi-san?" suaranya terdengar datar. Ada kekehan pelan.

"Kalian sama saja," Mata kelabu Mayuzumi Chihiro menyapu lautan nemophila. Ia mundur beberapa langkah lalu membidik sosok rekan bisnis dari samping yang tengah memandang permadani biru langit.

"Kau merindukannya, bukan?" ucapnya ringan.

"Mayuzumi-san kita akan membahas bisnis bukan perasaanku," berusaha untuk tidak kesal saat teritori privat diusik. Kekehan kembali terdengar.

"Dia juga merindukanmu," gawai beresolusi dua jempol itu disodorkan. Sosok Kuroko Tetsuya tengah memandang lautan tulip berwarna merah.

"Ia sering sekali berdiri berlama-lama, menatap hamparan merah itu. Tapi selalu menolak tiap kali aku menyuruhnya menghubungimu," gelengan kecil, membuat surai abu-abu bergoyang.

"Jadi siapa duluan yang akan menelpon?" mata kelabu bersinar jenaka. "Aku harap CEO Akashi Corp dapat meluangkan sedikit waktu berharganya untuk menghubungi adikku yang sedang rindu," gawai kembali ditarik, dilesakkan ke dalam saku pantalon.

Akashi tersenyum, melirik jam yang melingkar di tangannya. "Di sana masih jam 2 malam, aku yakin dia masih terlelap, kakak ipar," ucapnya ringan.

"Hei! Kau lupa, kau bukan apa-apanya Tetsuya, sudah berani menganggapku iparmu. Aah sudahlah ayo kita mulai saja meetingnya!" pria tinggi itu berlalu memasuki restoran yang mejanya sudah ia pesan.

Keduanya tersenyum, yang satu geli, yang satu lagi penuh harap.

.

.

peun

.

.


	2. Rainfalls

**[2]**

 **RAINFALLS**

 **.**

Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Warning :

Typo(s), AU, Yaoi, DLDR, cover not mine, it's only fictitious

Cast(s):

Kuroko Tetsuya

Akashi Seijuurou

.

.

Tetesan air serupa jarum menghujam dari langit, awan kelabu menggantung rendah mencurahkan kandungan air yang sudah terhimpun. Beberapa gulungan berwarna kelabu bergumpal.

Sepasang kaki memecah genangan air serupa kolam-kolam kecil di sepanjang beton trotoar. Lubang-lubang drainase tersumbat gagal mengalirkan air curahan dari langit ke saluran pembuangan.

Fabrik yang melekat ditubuhnya tidak terlalu kuyup, hanya lebih menampakkan kaos dalam berwarna putih. Ia tidak keberatan sama sekali.

Hujan membuatnya senang, membuat rambut biru halusnya tidak lagi bergoyang, basah melekatkan lembarannya.  
Ia suka hujan sedari kecil. Tapi bukan hujan angin, atau pun yang disertai halilintar.  
Hanya hujan ringan seperti sekarang. Walaupun dulu bundanya seringkali ngomel saat pulang dalam keadaan basah kuyup.  
Disusul demam yang menyebabkannya bolos sekolah.

Tapi hujan membawanya pada kenangan, ia menemukan kucing kecil yang kedinginan berbulu kuning hitam, dibawanya pulang, namun sayang bundanya menggeleng. Tidak setuju.  
Di waktu yang lain ia menemukan anak anjing dalam dus di bawah kursi halte bis. Memberinya sepotong roti daging sisa makan siangnya.  
Di saat yang lain ia melihat beberapa ekor katak melompat, menghilang di balik perdu basah.

Pada waktu hujan pula ia melihat banyak cucuran air mengerujuk dari talang-talang rumah sepanjang jalan kecil yang ia lalui.  
Tapi dari semua itu yang paling ia suka adalah sebentuk pelangi di sebelah timur. Sinar matahari membias lembut. Lengkungan tinggi dengan sapuan warna yang membuatnya takjub.  
Lukisan alam yang akan ia tatap sampai warnanya menipis lalu hilang.

Oh iya satu lagi, ia sangat suka dengan kejutan, ketika hujan yang tengah menghujam tubuhnya mendadak berhenti.  
Bahan kedap air menaungi di atas kepalanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Lupa membawa payung lagi?" bariton yang sangat familiar.

"Payung ya?!" ia berucap datar.

"Iya payung, kau ceroboh sekali, tidak tahu ramalan cuaca!" mata rubi akan menatapnya tajam.

"Tidak, aku membawanya!" masih dalam nada datarnya ia berucap.

"Lalu kenapa tidak kau gunakan? Ooh, kau ingin aku memayungimu, hmm?" Pemuda berambut merah itu mendelik.

Sementara Kuroko Tetsuya, bocah sekolah menengah pertama itu, akan menggeleng.

"Tidak, siapa yang menyuruhmu memayungiku? Aku hanya ingin menikmati hujan," intonasinya masih saja datar. Tapi pemuda yang lebih tinggi itu tetap memayunginya. Sampai akhirnya tiba di depan pagar rumah bercat putih.

"Besok kalau hujan lagi pakai payungmu sendiri!" Suara tajam itu mengakhiri konversasi yang sebenarnya hanya sedikit mereka lakukan.

Pemuda itu akan menutup payung di samping mobil hitam yang sudah menunggu di depan pagar rumah Kuroko.

.

"Kau merepotkan saja!" Kembali bariton itu terdengar. Kali ini kepala bersurai biru langit menoleh, tetesan air berhenti membasahi tubuhnya.

"Tidak ada yang menyuruhmu memayungiku, Akashi-kun," kaki kecil itu sengaja menjejakkan kakinya di genangan air, cipratannya mengenai ujung-ujung celana kedua pemuda itu.

"Tsk, kekanakan sekali!" sungut Akashi.

Senyum jahil tergambar samar pada wajah datar. Ia melarikan tubuh kecilnya dari naungan payung yang dipegang Akashi. Membasahi tubuhnya dengan air yang tercurah dari langit. Basah.

"Hei! Tunggu, mau kemana kau, Tetsuya?!" Pemuda itu meneriaki sosok yang semakin menjauh.

"Uuh benar-benar merepotkan!" tapi tak urung ia mengejarnya. Sosok serupa malaikat itu indah saat terlihat diantara rinai hujan.  
Pun pada saat ia berdiri di bawah lengkung pelangi.

.  
Kaki itu kembali dijejakkan pada kubangan air. Kelakuan layaknya bocah ia lakukan setiap hujan gerimis turun di sore hari.

Tapi tanpa kucing kecil, tanpa anjing yang ia beri makan, tanpa katak yang melompat-lompat, juga payung yang tiba-tiba menaungi.

Ia sendiri, namun hujan selalu setia menemani dengan bonus pelangi.

Drrt...drrt...  
Tangannya dilesakkan meraih gawai dari saku pantalonnya. Sebuah video call.

"Ck, hujan-hujanan lagi! Pakai payungmu atau berteduh dulu, Tetsuya!" tapi pemuda bersurai biru itu hanya mengembangkan senyum, "sopir sebentar lagi menjemputmu, tunggulah di tempat teduh!" satu perintah.

"Tidak! Biarkan aku bermain di bawah air hujan, Sei-kun." Pada layar itu seraut wajah dewasa tampak cemberut.  
"Coba aku ada di Tokyo sekarang, aku akan memayungimu!" jeda, "dan tidak akan membiarkan rumah kita basah karena tetesan air dari bajumu." serupa omelan.

Sosok mungil itu hanya memamerkan senyum tipisnya lagi, disertai mata tertutup bak pelangi kembar, ternyata cukup memberi efek bahagia pada wajah di layar handphone-nya.

"Tunggu aku! besok sore aku pulang, Akashi Tetsuya!" suara itu lirih.

Tetesan air dari langit membasahi layar water resist gawai yang digenggamannya.

.

.

peun

.

.

* * *

Efek kehujanan tadi sore...XD

Arigatou sudah berkenan membacanya.


	3. Rainbow

**[3]**

 **RAINBOW**

 **.**

Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Warning :

Typo(s), AU, Yaoi, DLDR, cover not mine, it's only fictitious

Cast(s):

Akashi Seijuurou

Kuroko Tetsuya

Tanaka-san

.

.

Pemuda itu membereskan berkas-berkas laporan kegiatan pada meja kerjanya. Ruangan nyaman di lantai dua menjadi tempat kerjanya bersama beberapa orang pengurus dewan siswa.

Jendela yang menghadap ke halaman yang dibatasi gerbang depan membuatnya mudah mengawasi situasi sekolah.

Para siswa berjalan tergesa-gesa meninggalkan area sekolah.

Ruangan sedikit gelap, karena langit mendung, tidak sedikit pun niatan menekan tombol saklar untuk menyalakan lampu. Toh sebentar lagi ia akan meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Awan tampak mulai menggulung, siap mencurahkan bebannya. Ada seringai di bibirnya. Turunlah hujan!

Saat ia menapaki undakan tangga tetesan air dari langit mulai turun. Tangannya merogoh tas, mencari sebuah benda.

Sopir berdiri di samping pintu mobil, membuka jalan masuk untuk tuan mudanya. Sesaat kemudian kendaraan mewah itu melaju.

Tetesan air membasahi seluruh permukaan licin body Audi hitam keluaran terbaru.

"Tanaka-san menepi, tunggu di tempat biasa!" perintah tuannya. Sang driver hanya mengangguk. Ini sudah kali keempat perintah yang sama dari tuannya.

Mata coklat pria berusia pertengahan akan melirik pada pemuda mungil yang berjalan santai di trotoar, kaki-kakinya menjejak genangan, cipratan kecil tercipta. Dari spion tampak tuannya bergegas, payung lipat telah terkembang.

Pria paruh baya itu tersenyum. Masa muda memang menyenangkan.

.

Ia mengatur nafas, sebelum melangkah tanpa suara di belakang sosok mungil yang sudah beberapa kali ia ikuti.

Awalnya – beberapa hari yang lalu – keningnya berkerut saat ia melihat satu dari anggota tim string ketiga basket tengah berjalan santai di bawah rinai hujan.

'Bodoh sekali', batinnya, orang-orang akan menghindari hujan, dan berusaha tetap kering tetapi anak satu itu seolah tidak peduli dengan bajunya yang sudah basah.

Ia amati lebih seksama, betapa wajah datar itu berseri, seulas senyum tersemat. Keningnya tambah berkerut, bagaimana mungkin bocah itu menikmati cuaca buruk seperti ini!

Ia sempat meminta sopirnya untuk berhenti saat pemuda itu berjongkok, memungut seekor kucing, menggendongnya, lalu berjalan kembali, ia dan kucing itu asyik dengan dunianya.

Anak itu berhenti di tepi jalan, dengan kucing dalam dekapan, kepalanya menengadah. Oh, ia sedang menatap pelangi. Tubuh mungilnya seolah dibingkai lengkung layer warna-warni.

Ia terpesona. Beberapa kali kamera mengambil gambar sosok itu.

Keesokannya ia melihat anak yang berseragam sama dengannya tengah berjongkok, mengeluarkan anjing kecil dari dus, mendudukan mahluk kecil itu di bangku halte, menyuapkan roti yang diambil dari tasnya. Masih dalam rinai hujan.

Aah… Semakin lama ia semakin tertarik pada anak itu. Bahkan ia sampai menyuruh sopir mengikutinya. Ia ingin tahu dimana anak itu tinggal.

.

Hari itu mata rubinya menyisir sepanjang jalan yang biasa Kuroko Tetsuya lalui - ia tahu namanya setelah tanpa sengaja mendengar Aomine Daiki menyebutnya.

Sampai di mulut jalan kecil, ia masih tidak melihat sosok itu, apa hari ini ia tidak masuk sekolah? apa ia sakit? batinnya. Entah mengapa ada rasa khawatir.

.

Payung menaungi tubuh kecil di depannya. Sontak kepala berambut biru itu menoleh. Mereka bertatapan. Cerulean itu membola.

Indah! Dan rubi pun terpana.

"Akashi-san?" suaranya terdengar halus.

"Aku lihat kau kehujanan, bajumu basah!" ucapnya datar.

"Maaf, aku merepotkan, Akashi-san tidak usah memayungiku, silahkan duluan," tubuh itu sedikit membungkuk.

'Hmm, ia tahu namaku,' batinnya, siapa yang tidak kenal ketua dewan siswa plus kapten basket di sekolah ?

Mata rubi mendelik, ia tidak suka dengan penolakan, sehalus apapun.

Ia tahu pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya berjalan rikuh, tapi ia tidak peduli.

"Apa kau tidak membawa payung?" tanya Akashi, "Oh, aku membawanya," jawaban tak terduga. Keningnya berkerut.

"Tapi aku lebih suka berjalan di bawah hujan, ini menyejukkan," ujarnya sambil menadahkan tangan, menampung tetesan air hujan.

"Tapi baiklah aku akan membuka payung-"

"Tidak usah! Ini cukup untuk berdua!" sergahnya.

Akashi mengikuti langkah Kuroko sampai di depan rumahnya.

"Besok pakai payungmu sendiri!" Kuroko hanya mengangguk, sambil membungkukkan badan sedikit.

.

Kali kedua, ketiga, ia selalu memayungi sosok kecil itu. Walaupun seringkali ia melirik wajah itu terlihat kesal. Sepertinya ia mengganggu kesenangan Kuroko Tetsuya bermain hujan-hujanan.

Dan ini kali keempat. Cerulean itu selalu membola saat ia naungi dengan bahan kedap air.

"Tidak ada yang menyuruhmu memayungiku, Akashi-kun!" wajahnya datar tapi ia tersenyum. Ah, dia manis sekali!

Tapi tiba-tiba tubuhnya melesat pergi meninggalkannya.

"Hei! Tunggu, mau kemana kau, Tetsuya!" teriak Akashi.

Ia berada beberapa langkah di depan, menolehkan wajah senyumnya. Lalu merentangkan tangan dan menengadahkan wajahnya, seolah benar-benar menikmati tetesan hujan yang menghujam tubuh kurusnya. Sejenak kemudian kaki-kakinya membawa tubuh itu menjauh.

"Uuh benar-benar merepotkan!" tapi pemuda itu tak ingin kehilangan momennya untuk berjalan bersama dalam rinai, yang entah mengapa menjadi semenyenangkan seperti ini. Langkahnya berderap dan kembali memayungi sosok yang sudah kuyup. Sesaat kemudian mereka terkekeh bersama.

"Akashi-kun, pelangi…pelanginya indah sekali!" mata biru langit itu berbinar.

.

.

Ia masih saja menatap layar gawainya, setelah sebelumnya melakukan video call.

Sampai diusianya yang sekarang Tetsuyanya masih saja suka bermain dengan air hujan. Padahal ia selalu melarang kedua anak mereka bermain di bawah rinai hujan.

Ia kesal, tugasnya di Kyoto menghalangi untuk segera pulang.

.

.

peun

.

.


End file.
